Light sources, e.g. light fittings, light fixtures or luminaires, capable of emitting light having a relatively high brightness and/or intensity, are relevant in various applications. Such applications may include, but are not limited to, spot lighting, stage lighting, headlamps and digital light projection. Various ways for increasing the brightness and/or intensity of light emitted by light sources are known in the art. For example, a plurality of light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be arranged in a light mixing box with a relatively small opening, or blue light generated by means of a so called sapphire rod. However, there is still a need in the art for improved or alternative ways for realizing light sources capable of providing light having a relatively high brightness and/or intensity.